1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a parallel link mechanism which can operate in a precise and wide operating range in a three-dimensional space, and relates to a constant velocity universal joint and a link actuator each equipped with the parallel link mechanism and used in a medical device, an industrial device, or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
One example of a working device equipped with a parallel link mechanism is disclosed in Patent Document 1, one example of a constant velocity universal joint which performs power transmission between two shafts is disclosed in Patent Document 2, and one example of a link actuator used in a medical device, an industrial device, or the like is disclosed in Patent Document 3.